


Serve Up

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Love at First Sight, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa and Kuroo meet for the first time in university





	Serve Up

Oikawa Tooru minded his business. He went to class, he spoke when necessary, and he stayed to his core friend group after class. He didn’t sit with random people in the dining hall, he didn’t try to make friends in class, and he didn’t go out of his way to talk to new people at his university. He was only focused on studying for his astrophysics degree and ensuring he could be the best for the volleyball team which he had signed to. He would have his ace, and to Oikawa that’s all that mattered.

However, he had to make friends with the other volleyball members whom he hadn’t really met yet. He and Iwaizumi walked to the first practice together. This would be the first time he met the others. 

“Quit pouting, Shittykawa” Iwaizumi’s gruff voice broke their silence.

Oikawa bit back, “I’m not pouting! Mean Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and punched Oikawa’s shoulder. ”You’re such a brat.”

Oikawa pouted, but he didn’t take the bait this time. They walked in silence until they got to the gym. “You go in first so that they can recover from your mean, ugly face by looking at my beautiful one.” Iwaizumi gruffed, but he still went in first (which Oikawa would consider a victory for himself).

Oikawa followed him, and he recognized a few people. He knew Ushijima Wakatoshi, who received a distasteful look, and Bokuto Koutarou, whom he had never played against but remembered from seeing in nationals, and there were a few others he remembered their face but not their name. 

As their coaches were introducing themselves, another person came in quietly, clearly hoping no one would notice he was late.

Something about him was sinful, from the way his clear bedhead looked fantastic to the way his thighs were highlighted in his practice shorts. Oikawa’s interest was piqued. He remembered his face, but he couldn’t recall from  _ where. _ He was absolutely gorgeous, he’s sure he would’ve remembered a face like  _ that.  _

Their coach barked at him, “It’s about time you joined us Kuroo.” 

Kuroo stammered out, “S-sorry, my lab ran late” He was clearly flustered by the call out, and he sat next to Bokuto who patted his arm in consolation. The coach turned their attention from Kuroo back to the team, but he didn’t lose the attention of Oikawa.

Oikawa’s heart was beating wildly, and there was a pink dusting on his cheeks. Iwaizumi knocked his shoulder into him to get him to pay attention to what the coaches were saying. 

They started by making them introduce themselves by saying their name, their year, their position, their major, and an interest while sitting in a circle. Iwaizumi introduced himself, “Iwaizumi Hajime. First year. Wing spiker. Pre-med. I watch a lot of American movies.” 

Oikawa was next. He looked across the circle and locked eyes with Kuroo. “Oikawa Tooru. I’m a first year, and I play setter. My major is astrophysics. My interests include highlighter, space, and aliens.” He had a smirk playing on his lips, and Iwaizumi pinched his thigh to wipe it off. It only made Oikawa yelp, “You’re such a brute!”

Everyone laughed, and one of the coaches said to the other, “Told you that it was a good idea to recruit both of them.” 

When it got to Kuroo, he maintained eye contact with Oikawa. “Kuroo Tetsurou. First year and middle blocker. I’m a biochem major. I like cheesy quotes and pick up lines.” He quirked his eyebrows at Oikawa.

Koutarou followed with, “Hi! I’m Bokuto Koutarou, I’m a first year, and I’m a wing spiker. My major is undecided as of right now, but I love to bird watch.” 

The rest of the introductions were pretty normal, and they started running a serving drill but told them to serve like they would in a game. Everyone’s serve was pretty good, until it came to Oikawa. He, of course, showed off his serve. 

Watching it, it was like Oikawa’s arm had bent in an impossible way, and he hit it so hard it sounded like the floor had cracked. Kuroo’s jaw hung open. Not only was this man gorgeous as all hell, but he was  _ fucking amazing.  _

He sidled up next to Kuroo. “Hey, did you like how I served that?”

Kuroo was flabbergasted to say the least. “I mean, yes. It was fucking good.”

Oikawa smirked and leaned in closer. “Thank you. How about you serve up your number to really impress me?”

Well, he couldn’t say no to an offer like that.


End file.
